


The One Where Bucky Is A Little Lying Thief

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Winter Falcon, sambucky - Freeform, these boys are dorks i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam keeps seeing Bucky wearing his shirts. Bucky denies it, until Sam catches him stealing a shirt. Things escalate quickly after that.





	The One Where Bucky Is A Little Lying Thief

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from but i hope you enjoy it! <3

“Is that my shirt?” Sam asks, staring down at Bucky as he sits on the couch. Bucky startles and looks up at him, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly.

“Huh?” Bucky questions, more of a noise than a word. His eyes land on Sam for about half a second and then they move away again. Sam rolls his eyes.

“Is that. My. Shirt?” Sam asked slowly, leaned down close to Bucky. He could smell Bucky’s shampoo and he had to fight the urge to lean even closer, had to stop himself from pressing his nose into Bucky’s hair. He saw Bucky freeze, his shoulders tensed, his back straightened.

“Um… no? Why would I be wearing your shirt?” Bucky asked, his voice tight. Sam took a deep breath and let it out, making sure it hit Bucky’s neck. He saw blush rising up Bucky’s neck and smiled.

“Well, I have a vivid memory of buying that shirt. So you tell me why you’re wearing my shirt.” Sam said, his breath moving Bucky’s hair again. Bucky stood up quickly and turned to look at Sam.

“It’s not your shirt man. So your ‘very vivid memory’ must be wrong. Or defective. Or something.” Bucky said, he wrapped his arms around his middle and took a few steps back. He looked… insecure. More so than normal. And Sam didn’t have it in him to press the issue, not with the look Bucky was giving him.

“Yeah. Sure man. You’re right. My mistake.” Sam said with a shrug. Bucky’s eyes went wide for a second and then he got control of his face and he smiled awkwardly before turning to leave. Sam watched him walk away and rubbed at his chest, there was a warm feeling right under his ribs as he watched Bucky’s fingers rub as Sam’s shirt against his own ribs before he disappeared out the door.

A month or two passed and Sam kept finding Bucky wearing his shirts. He never mentioned it, he never mentioned that fact that every time he found Bucky in a new shirt of his, the one that had gone missing the week before would magically show back up in Sam’s room. He wanted to mention it, he wanted to ask why, but that look Bucky had given him was burned into the back of his eyelids, and every time he opened his mouth to ask, he’d blink, and he’d see that look and he just couldn’t do it.

And then he caught Bucky in his room, taking one of his shirts. He’d walked in and seen Bucky rummaging through his draw, looking over shirt after shirt. He didn’t hear Sam walk in. He was completely lost in what he was doing. Sam thought about walking away, just letting Bucky be… his odd little self. But he couldn’t. He needed to know. He walked forward slowly and wrapped his arms around Bucky, pulling him against him tightly.

“What are you up to Buck?” he asked, his words mumbled against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky tensed again, he went rigid in Sam’s arms.

“N-nothing.” Bucky whispered, Sam felt him take a deep shaky breath. He moved quickly. He yanked Bucky off his feet and tossed him onto his bed. Bucky made a strangled noise when Sam climbed on top him, straddling him and pressing his wrists into the mattress gently.

“You’ve been stealing my shirts.” Sam said, Bucky swallowed hard, his hands fisting and relaxing nervously. He nodded.

“I can explain.” He said, his voice cracking as he looked up at Sam. Sam smiled down at him, squeezing Bucky’s wrists gently, rubbing his thumb against the soft skin there.

“I wish you would.” Sam said. They sat in silence for a moment.

“You want me to explain right now?” Bucky asked, looking up at Sam and then up to his wrists where Sam had him pinned down.

“Yeah why not?” Sam asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Go ahead Buck. Explain yourself.” Sam said, his voice gentle as he squeezed Bucky’s wrists again. Sam bit his lip when Bucky squirmed a little underneath him.

“I- I just…” Bucky took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“You smell nice. And it… makes me feel safe. I know it’s weird I’m sorry.” Bucky said, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

“Buck. Hey, open your eyes.” Sam said, letting go of Bucky’s wrists and sitting back a little, falling to rest on Bucky’s thighs. Bucky opened his eyes slowly and looked at him. Sam couldn’t help but notice that Bucky kept his hands resting where Sam had put them.

“It’s not weird. It’s…okay it’s a little weird.” Sam said with a small laugh, Bucky smiled cautiously at him.

“It’s not, too weird though. I mean, I’ve definitely seen and heard of weirder things. I just… you can ask. I’ll give you my shirts when you need them.” Sam said, Bucky swallowed hard.

“Really? You’re not gonna tell me to stay away from you? And stay outta your room?” Bucky asked, his fingers twitching like he wanted to reach out and touch Sam but he didn’t dare move.

“Naw. If anything, I’d say you could come into my room more often…if you want.” Sam said slowly. Bucky pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“Seriously?” He asked, his eyes going wide. There was a strand of hair stuck to his cheek, Sam couldn’t help it, he reached out and pushed it behind Bucky’s ear, making him blush.

“Yeah seriously.” Sam said.

“I do have one question though.”

Bucky pushed himself up further, onto his hands, putting him almost face to face with Sam.

“Yeah?” Bucky said, licking his lips. Sam watched his tongue peek out between his lips and Bucky watched him watching him.

“Is there anything else you wanna let me know? While I have you here.” Sam said with a smirk. Bucky chuckled and then moved his hands to Sam’s hips, Sam shivered and blinked hard, trying to figure out when the dynamic had changed, he was sure he’d been in charge of this situation at the beginning. He didn’t feel in charge anymore.

“Yeah I have a question. Just one. For now.” Bucky said, his fingers sliding up under Sam’s shirt, Sam gulped and made a high-ish pitched noise of inquiry.

“How would you feel about kissing me?” Bucky asked, staring into Sam’s eyes and smirking a little when Sam made an odd noise in his throat. Sam cleared throat gently and tried again.

“I wouldn’t be…opposed to that. I mean that- that could be nice. It could be really nice.” He stammered, moving his hands to Bucky’s shoulders to ground himself through the head rush he was feeling.

“Right? That’s what I was thinking. That it would be nice. It’s been nice every time I’ve thought about it.” Bucky said, his hands going all the way under Sam’s shirt as he pressed his palms against Sam’s lower back.

“You’ve thought about kissing me?” Sam asked, his voice cracking. Bucky pressed his fingers into Sam’s spine and nodded, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“And it was nice?” Sam asked, pressing closer to Bucky, his eyes falling shut as Bucky pushed his hands up Sam’s back slowly.

“Really nice.” Bucky whispered, pressing closer to Sam, their noses brushing. Sam took a shaky breath and waited for Bucky to close the gap.

And then he was being flipped over. He was on his back before he knew what was going on. Bucky settled between his legs with ease, smiling down at Sam, his hands moving over Sam’s sides now.

“Hey.” Bucky said, pressing close again.

“Hi.” Sam breathed, he opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment and then Bucky’s lips were on his and any comment he’d had ready went out the window and all he could feel was Bucky. On his lips, on his sides, the weight of him heavy between Sam’s legs making him squirm. Bucky pulled away and smiled down at him.

“We were right. Really nice.” Bucky murmured against Sam lips before dipping down to kiss him again. Sam moaned and pulled Bucky closer. They pulled apart for air and Sam looked up at Bucky. Bucky tilted his head and furrowed his brow as he looked down at him.

“What’s that face for?” Bucky asked, bringing one hand up to sooth the wrinkles on Sam’s forehead.

“I uh…I’m just… trying to figure out when I lost control of this situation is all.” Sam said slowly. Bucky laughed.

“Oh Sam.” Bucky said, then leaned down and kissed his way down Sam’s cheek until his lips were pressed against Sam’s ear.

“You never had control of this situation.” He whispered, pulling Sam’s ear lobe between his teeth and dragging his teeth over Sam’s skin before leaning back a little to look down at Sam again. Sam groaned and dropped his arm over his eyes.

“What? What did I say?” Bucky asked, pressing his fingers into Sam’s ribs and making him squirm again.

“It’s not what you said. I just didn’t realize I was being played.” Sam said. Bucky reached up and pulled Sam’s arm off his face.

“What the hell does that mean?” he asked, looking amused but cautious.

“You. You played me like a fucking fiddle. I thought you were all sad and innocent and you’re not. You’re a fucking freak. Just, manhandling me, biting my ear, I’m just adjusting, just give me a sec man.” Sam said, making himself as dramatic as possible.

“Hey now, I’m pretty sure you manhandled me first.” Bucky said defensively, smiling and nuzzling into Sam’s neck, tickling him and making him laugh.

“Yeah well I’m pretty sure you liked it.” Sam retorted, digging his fingers into Bucky’s ribs this time, Bucky wiggled on top him and giggled, honest to god, giggled, into Sam’s neck.

“Oh I liked it a lot.” Bucky said after his laughing stopped. He pushed himself up onto his hands and looked down at Sam, Sam felt the pressure under his ribs again.

“I like _you_ a lot.” Bucky said seriously. Sam shook his head.

“I like you a lot too, you adorable idiot.” Sam breathed and then pulled Bucky back down on top of him, kissing him deeply until they were both lost in it.


End file.
